The Babysitter
by TedlyWorld
Summary: Teddy encuentra a Lily Luna en su habitación probándose ropa seductora. ¿Qué va a hacer al respecto? Traducción del fanfic The Babysitter de octavianistwerking.


**Disclaimers:** Todo lo que involucre a Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

 **Disclaimers 2:** La trama pertenece a _**octavianistwerking,**_ quien nos dio su autorización para hacer la traducción.

Hola, como ya lo mencionamos, la historia pertenece a **octavianistwerking,** quien nos ha dado autorización de traducir su hermoso fanfic, esperemos que les agrade tanto como a nosotras

 **N/A: ¡Yay! ¡Primer fic! Muchas gracias a mi asombrosa beta, Avalain Nightshade, ¡Por editar! Por favor reviews, flamas aceptadas.**

* * *

Lily Luna Potter se deslizó más allá de la habitación de su "hermano" Teddy, con cuidado de evitar el crujido del piso de la izquierda. Había escapado al Londres muggle y había visitado Victoria's Secret. Como sus padres y sus hermanos estaban fuera de la ciudad, no se le permitió salir de la casa sin el permiso de Teddy, aunque no creía que le importara. Después de todo, él había estado en su habitación toda la noche, y sólo salió para usar el baño.

Desde que cumplió los 14 años, hace dos años, Teddy se había vuelto muy distante con ella. Tal vez tenía algo que ver con su diferencia de 9 años, o tal vez tenía algo que ver con su floreciente relación con Victoire (que terminó abruptamente el año pasado). De cualquier manera, su relación nunca había sido más distante. Lily extrañaba salir con Teddy, aunque había aprendido a hacer nuevos amigos y se hizo muy popular en Hogwarts. Lo que no entendía era el hecho de que Teddy todavía era muy protector con ella a pesar de tener 16, pero rara vez decía algo. Su madre le dijo que él era un chico y probablemente no quería ocuparse de gente más joven, aun así él salía con James y Albus, que tenían 20 y 18 años.

Lily finalmente llegó a su cuarto. Rápidamente se desvistió y probó la primera pieza. Era un corsé debajo del busto con las correas de la pierna que se ataban a la ropa interior. El color azul le felicitaba a los ojos, pero a ella no le gustaba mucho. La pieza siguiente era un babydoll rosa con la ropa interior escarpada que emparejaba el top. A Lily le gustaba mucho eso. La hacía sentir como una bailarina. Así que hizo algunas piruetas sólo por buena medida. La pieza siguiente era un camisón púrpura, pero era tan escarpado, no podría haber sido creado para nada más que decoración temporal. Se fue de prenda en prenda, tratando de corsés, rompers, sostenes y ropa interior. Finalmente, llegó al fondo de la bolsa. Todo lo que quedaba era un sujetador de correa negra y una correa cruzada.

Cuando Lily se miró al espejo, quedó atónita. Se veía maravillosa. Estaba tan ocupada mirándose a sí misma que no notó a Teddy mirándola desde la puerta.

Teddy estaba casi completamente duro. Hasta su decimocuarto cumpleaños, sólo pensaba en ella de una manera fraternal. Pero, a medida que crecía y comenzó a cambiar de una niña a una mujer, comenzó a desarrollar sentimientos que iban mucho más allá que de una manera fraternal. No sólo era prácticamente incesto, sino que no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por ello. A muchos chicos les gustaba Lily, de todos modos. Ellos le silbarían o le pegarían las manos bajo la falda o la tocarían en lugares que no deberían ser tocados por gente al azar. La mayoría de las veces, se reía de ellos o les lanzaba un beso. Le hacía enojar que le hicieran esto, pero también lo puso muy, muy celoso. Por eso perseguía a los muchachos y los hechizaba. ¿Por qué coquetearía con ellos y prácticamente lo ignoraría a él?

Le tomó casi toda su fuerza de voluntad no ir hasta Lily y tomarla en sus brazos, y nunca dejarla ir. De repente, sus ojos se encontraron. Lily soltó un pequeño grito. _"Merlín, Ted, ¡¿qué diablos estás haciendo?!"_

Teddy se sonrojó más que nunca. _"Um... yo sólo..."_ Su voz era aproximadamente una octava más alta que de costumbre.

" _¿Estás a punto de desmayarte?"_ Ella puso su brazo alrededor de su cintura y lo llevó hasta su cama. _"¿Qué pasa, Ted? ¿Estás enfermo?"_

Sacudió la cabeza. _"No lo creo, sólo... me siento un poco débil, eso es todo"._

Todavía había preocupación en la cara de Lily. _"Voy a buscarte una aspirina y una poción, quizás deberías intentar dormir o algo así"._ Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta suavemente detrás de ella.

Tan pronto como Teddy se seguro de que se había ido, soltó un largo suspiro y desabrochó los vaqueros. Era una maravilla que Lily no notara la enorme carpa en sus pantalones. No le costó mucho venirse en su mano y su colcha azul pastel. Se sentía un poco culpable, pero podía sentir su erección reformándose mientras pensaba en la forma en que las puntas de su ondulado cabello rojo se balanceaban contra su redondo y pálido trasero. Sus mechones rojos le recordaban el pastel de terciopelo rojo, uno de sus postres favoritos. Se preguntó si su cabello sabía a pastel de red velvet. Podía imaginar a Lily apoyada contra la pared en su lencería, acariciando su _tercio-pelo rojo_ con una mirada lujuriosa en sus ojos azul oscuro. Teddy probablemente podría emborracharse mirando sus hermosos ojos. Le habían encantado sus ojos desde el día en que nació. Demonios, él la había amado desde el día que ella nació. Lily tenía que ser la chica más hermosa del planeta.

Su pene parecía un globo hinchado que estaba listo para estallar en cualquier momento. Tuvo que aliviarse antes de que Lily regresara, pero no quería venirse en el mismo lugar que antes, viendo que estaba húmedo y pegajoso. Sacó la varita, se limpió las manos y la cama con un hechizo de limpieza, y se levantó de la cama. Todavía se sentía un poco mareado y, por supuesto, su miembro estaba tan rígido como un tablero. Teddy apoyó una mano en su pared y la otra en su virilidad. Nunca había sido tan difícil, ni siquiera en las muchas ocasiones en que se acostó con Victoire. El masturbarse regularmente no iba a hacer suficiente; Iba a tener que encontrar una mujer con quien dormir.

De repente, la puerta se abrió. Lily jadeó cuando vio la escena ante ella. Teddy no podía verle los ojos, y no estaba seguro de que pudiera volver a hacerlo. Había puesto una vieja camiseta sobre su sujetador, pero aún se veía la ropa interior de encaje sostenida por unas cuantas cuerdas. Esperaba que le gritara, tal vez le diera una bofetada, pero tampoco lo hizo. Ella tomó su mano y lo sentó en la cama, mientras trataba furiosamente de llevar su miembro creciente de nuevo en sus vaqueros. _"Ahora, ¿vas a decirme qué está mal, o voy a tener que adivinar?"_ Ella se acercó un poco más y le apretó firmemente la mano. _"Está bien, Ted, estoy aquí para escuchar."_

Teddy buscó una buena excusa. _"Echo mucho de menos a Victoire."_ Eso estaba lejos de ser cierto, ya que ella era una pequeña maniática de control que lo engañó, pero era lo único que podía pensar. Incluso añadió un poco de emoción convincente.

 _"No estoy segura de que sea eso."_ Se alejó aún más.

 _"Mira, en realidad no importa, sólo me voy a ir"._

Se interpuso en su camino. _"No, no me vas a ignorar de esta manera, estoy harta de esto, me has estado ignorando durante los últimos dos años, nunca he hecho nada para ofenderte. ¡¿Háblame?!"_

Teddy se sonrojó. _"¡He estado ocupado!"_

Lily parecía horrorizada. _"¿Haciendo qué, evitarme? Eso es verdaderamente maduro."_

Eso dolió. No la estaba evadiéndola a propósito. Simplemente no confiaba más en él. Pero no fue culpa suya. Ella no merecía esto. _"Cállate,"_ murmuró. " _No es asunto tuyo."_ Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y se apartó de ella.

 _"¡Así que es verdad, me odias, todo lo que siempre quise era que fueras parte de esta familia, y este es el agradecimiento que obtengo, eres patético, Edward Remus Lupin!"_

Teddy estaba aturdido. Ella nunca había usado su nombre verdadero completo antes. Eso lo enfadó. Realmente lo enfureció.

 _"¡Bien!"_ gritó, destrozando un jarrón con el brazo. _"¿Quieres saber por qué te he estado evitando? ¡Es porque te amo!"_

Lily pareció confundida. _"¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?"_

Tomó una respiración temblorosa. _"Yo... te amo, eres la chica más hermosa que he visto, me encanta todo sobre ti, y no confiaba en mí mismo a tu alrededor por eso, lo siento, fui un idiota."_

Su expresión se suavizó considerablemente. _"¿Te gusto?"_

El asintió. _"Debería habértelo dicho antes, pero tenía miedo de lo que dirías."_

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. " _Lo siento, Ted, no debería haberte hecho estallar, pero no lo entendí en ese momento."_

Él puso sus manos en su cintura. _"No, lo siento, no debería haberte mentido, debí haberte dicho la verdad desde el principio."_ Ella deslizó su nariz junto a la suya y sus labios se encontraron.

El primer beso se sintió muy incómodo, ya que eran prácticamente hermanos. Pero, mientras ambos se sentían más cómodos el uno con el otro, sus besos se volvieron más apasionados y significativos. Eso hizo que su estómago revoloteara, y ella sintió como si estuviera realmente enamorada de él. Le dio un suave empujón, y ella cayó de nuevo sobre la cama, acariciándole la cara y profundizando el beso. Entrelazó sus manos en sus ardientes mechones rojos, enredando sus manos en su masa de pelo. Se quedaron así unos minutos, explorándose el uno al otro. Lily le quitó las manos de su cara y le quitó la camisa lentamente, revelando su pecho entonado. Utilizó la punta de su dedo para trazar las depresiones en su pecho mientras él movía sus labios por su cuello y hombro. Le quitó la chaqueta, dejándola en nada más que su lencería. Envolvió una de sus piernas alrededor de las de él y le mordió el labio. _"¿Quieres?"_ Teddy susurró, pasando una mano por su brillante pelo turquesa. " _No voy a hacerlo si no te sientes cómoda"._

Los labios llenos y rosados de Lily se curvaron en una sonrisa traviesa. " _Por favor, hazlo, confío en ti."_ Ella ya le había quitado el cinturón, y estaba en el proceso de quitarle sus vaqueros. La gran tienda en su ropa interior había regresado, y Lily pudo sentirlo contra su pierna cuando le empezó a quitar el sostén que sostenía sus pechos copa C. Tan pronto como sacó el sujetador, Teddy tomó cada uno en su mano y comenzó a amasarlos, haciéndola gemir. Sus labios se encontraron de nuevo, y sus lenguas lucharon, aunque Lily finalmente ganó. Él deslizó una mano bajo su espalda y usó la otra para desatar su ropa interior. Él besó su estómago plano, bajando hasta su abertura. _"¡Oh, Teddy!"_ gritó, agarrándose a las sábanas y abriendo aún más las piernas. Su hendidura se hizo cada vez más húmeda mientras lamía y chasqueaba su lengua en todas las direcciones posibles. Cuando llegó, le recordó a Teddy beber su primer sorbo de té; Cálido y dulce.

Después de otra sesión de toqueteo, él se adentró, y ella se apretó alrededor de su longitud. _"¡Lily!"_ gritó, deslizándose dentro y fuera de ella lenta y suavemente.

 _"¡Más fuerte!"_ Gruñó, clavando las uñas en la espalda. Teddy podía sentir el placer arremolinándose en su estómago, cada vez más intenso con cada empuje. Ella se estremeció y gritó al llegar al clímax, liberando su control sobre él. Él llegó justo después de ella, apartándose cuidadosamente.

Lily encontró su camisa y se la deslizó, lo que hizo a Teddy hacer un puchero. _"¿Te lo quitarás?"_

Ella puso los ojos en blanco jugando. _"Ja, Ja, de ninguna manera, chico listo."_ Ella se acostó junto a él y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. _"¿Crees que cometimos un error?"_ preguntó, acariciando su pelo turquesa.

Él se rió entre dientes. _"Ese fue el mejor error que he cometido."_

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer y en especial gracias a **octavianistwerking,** por permitirnos traducir su hermosa historia, y así pudiese llegar a más personas :)


End file.
